


Why, on earth?!

by SLTventures



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLTventures/pseuds/SLTventures
Summary: How I hoped things went after Mack followed Charity upstairs at the end of the ep 28.12.20
Kudos: 14





	Why, on earth?!

MACK. I’ve got plenty of options, I just happen to like you the best.  
CHARITY. Oh please!  
MACK. Is that a flat no or?  
CHARITY. Oh what the heck…..you’re unbelievable!  
MACK finds CHARITY in the bathroom opening the window.  
MACK. Aren’t we going in your bedroom?  
CHARITY. No way, no can do, not in my bedroom pal.  
MACK. There’s other bedrooms in the house?  
CHARITY. Really Einstein? Not gonna happen in any of them either.  
MACK. So, what, are we going to have a shower together or do you get off on bunk ups in bathrooms?  
CHARITY. Still amazingly cocky, aren’t you?  
MACK. So, what’s your plan then?  
CHARITY. Do you like handcuffs? I bet you do.  
MACK. I don’t usually need other things to stimulate me, but if they’re your bag, go for it.  
CHARITY. Okay well let me slip into something more comfortable, while you get undressed shall we?  
MACK. Well I haven’t really got time for all this, I was hoping for more of some instant action really.  
CHARITY. You haven’t got time? No problem, off you pop back to the pub then, no skin off my nose.  
MACK. Oh come on now, there’s no need to be like that.  
CHARITY. No?  
MACK. No. No I’m sure I can spend a while here, since I imagine you’ll make it worth my while?  
CHARITY. Oh I never disappoint.  
MACK. I bet.  
CHARITY. Okay now you get undressed down to budgie smugglers, Y fronts, or shorts whichever is your bag, and I’ll just get those handcuffs for you.  
MACK. I thought you were going to slip into something more comfortable?  
CHARITY heads into her bedroom muttering to herself. Oh, he does listen, who knew.  
MACK. What was that?  
CHARITY. I just said ‘Oh yes , that too’.  
CHARITY was in there a few moments.  
MACK. Ok I’m ready, it’s a bit chilly though, can you be quick?  
CHARITY. Okay now before I come out, I need you to turn around and face the wall. No peeking til I say okay?  
MACK. Oh, god, if I must.  
CHARITY peeked out the door and laughed quietly to herself seeing him stood there in just his undercrackers. She hoped this might bring him down a peg or two.  
CHARITY. Ok now keep facing the wall and I’ll come up behind you and make you nice and warm.  
MACK. Good because the cool air isn’t doing me any favours here.  
CHARITY. Oh my poor baby. Let me see if I can help you out.  
CHARITY stands up close behind him, and he starts to move his hands behind him.  
CHARITY. No, keep your hands front, hold onto the towel rail.  
In a deft movement like she might have done this before, CHARITY handcuffs him to the towel rail.  
MACK. That’s all well and good but I can’t see you now, can I Charity? And unless you’re some kind of contortionist I’m not sure how we’re going to be able to, you know, like this?  
CHARITY. No, me either. Let me tidy your clothes up for you.  
CHARITY collects his clothes from the floor and one by one drops them out of the window.  
MACK. Charity!  
CHARITY. Oh, whoops, sorry, I’m such a butter fingers.  
MACK. You’re going to regret this lady!  
CHARITY. Oh really, and how do you propose to do anything about it in your current predicament?  
MACK tugs on the handcuffs but they don’t give.  
MACK. Well you cant hold me hostage in your bathroom for ever! I’m sure the police would love to hear about this.  
CHARITY. You came here of your own free will mate, you are free to go whenever you like. Somehow I cant see you wanting to involve PC Plod in all this really? I’ll just get some back up and then I might think about releasing you in a bit.  
MACK. Cant you at least shut the flamin’ window?  
CHARITY. Can I ? Well I could, but no, I don’t think I will. The heating will come on in a bit so you’ll be warm enough til I get back.  
MACK. What if one of your tribe comes home and finds me like this?  
CHARITY. They’ve all disowned me remember so no chance of that!  
CHARITY takes a photo on her phone of him.  
MACK. What are you doing?  
CHARITY. Just taking it for the memory.  
MACK. It’s your word against mine, no proof I came here willingly.  
CHARITY. Everyone thinks we’ve been at it for a couple of months anyway and with your cocky attitude they wouldn’t have cause to think otherwise. Besides, I’ve been recording everything from when you joined me up here anyway.  
MACK banged the wall in frustration with his knee, then instantly regretted it, as how he had a hurt knee as well as hurt pride.  
CHARITY. I wont be long, you take care now.  
MACK. Charity!!!  
CHARITY smiled and went back downstairs. She’d let him stew for a bit, while she decided on her next move.


End file.
